In semiconductor devices, there is continuous pressure in industry to reduce component dimensions and fit more components in a given amount of chip area. As dimensions shrink, numerous technical hurdles become more significant.
In many electronic systems, particularly in mobile systems, there may be competing goals of increasing device speed versus decreasing power consumption. It is desirable to provide reduced power consumption without sacrificing speed. Improved electronic systems are desired to meet these and other challenges with efficient manufacturing processes.